Ranged Weapons
Ranged weapons are particularly have no reach, yet can attack from afar. Though the attack speed is fairly average-slow, it is great versus any flying enemies. *Ranged weapons now are to be used while aiming only, if not it will be categories as a melee attack. *Ranged weapons now can be used to manually parry or guard physical attacks, yet cannot while aiming. *Ranged weapons Action Latency are the most average to have the longest latency. *They cannot passes walls or other debris like previously, instead it stuck. Instruments Instruments are based on several different types, they are string-type, wind-type and pound-type. They are mostly crafted by musicians and hardly found at stores. it is best to be used by a high Magick character.' Each levels of Instruments licensing enables it to have shorter time of Action Latency.' >String-Types String-types have a average-sound reach, yet the combo are easy to be committed. And the projectiles-speed is the fastest. *Have only one type of striking, 'Strumming'. *Have the highest among other instruments types of Parrying-Pass, can block only non-edge weapons attacks. *Since it uses sound-based attacks, it can be used while guarding. But the projectiles will only hit things randomly. >Wind-Types Wind-types have the longest-sound reach, combo using is average. The projectiles-speed is different for each wind-type instruments. *Have only one type of striking, 'Blowing'. *Cannot block any types of attacks, but can be parried when blowing. *It cannot be use to actually guards at all, since it can parry any attacks when blowing. >Pound-Types Pound-types have the shortest-sound reach of all, but that damage radius is surrounding. Combo uses are slightly easier than wind-types. Projectiles-speed are fairly almost as fast as string-types. *Have only one type of striking, 'Pounding'. *Have quite a high Parrying-Pass, but if hit by a Bashing or Pulverize strike, the user will be knockbacked and staggered. *Its the easiest weapon to be using when battling enemies which are surrounding the user. Scepters Scepters have several types, it can be a ranged weapon only if combined with a magicite. If so, it still have its property. Yet it can shoots of magick bolts.' Each levels of Scepters licensing enables faster magick cast-charge time.' >Rods Rods are battle-mages good-friend. It increases the maximum MP on equip. MP accumulation also increases dramatically. >Staves Staves are black-mages great-friend. They improves magickal elemental damage based on the staff equipped. Some of them even adds Magick on the wearer. >Wands Wands are versatile in any form of magicks. It reduces the cast time of all kind of magick. Yet, it is either good or bad if the caster is affected by Haste or Slow, since the cast time reduction will not be affected by Time Magicks. Rackets Rackets are magical version of Scepters. It grants exceedingly long range attacks. Though the property by defaults are only Wind and Sky. Since that rackets is a long-ranged weapon, its damage is based on the average of the Attack, Strength and Magick.' Each levels of Rackets licensing enables its projectile-speed to be slightly faster.' *Have Swing, Lobbing and Smash striking styles. *Its Parrying-Pass is average. For weapon attacks, it can be redirect by commands while bare ones are to be recoil. *All Rackets are to be used in rather long Action Latency because of the recharge state. *Some item on the ground can also be use as an ammo instead of waiting for the recharge. Souls Souls are rare, cost a fortune if are to buy. It is rather even more expensive than Knightswords. But, it can be crafted from the materials from carcasses found. Souls only have the variety of the species, not the types of the monster.' Each levels of Souls licensing grants more recipes for creating new souls.' *Rotten souls are mostly Shadow Elemental, while more corrupted ones are Devil Elemental *Cleanse souls are mostly Holy Elemental, while highly prayed on are Heaven Elemental *Default souls are practically Spirit Elemental. *When souls are to be summoned, it somehow became an Esper once again. Only for a short period of time. While Devils or Heavens has a small potential to become a Scion. *Souls range a limitless, since it can be control with magick. *Souls Parrying-Pass is very high. It can block any non-magickal attacks except for Spirit elements. *It can even be used to fly. Bows Bows have two categories. They have the most average yet shortest Action Latency among other ranged weapons. Have good critical chance and the lobbing style are best to be use on high-flying units. Bows are best to be used by high speed characters.' Each levels of Bows licensing grants shorter Action Latency.' >Longbows Longbows are mostly made from wood or ivory. So it is much more limber to be pulled. Even though with a slightly lower attack than greatbows, it has a larger chance for critical hits. >Greatbows Greatbows are hardly to be drawn from the back. Yet it deals heavier damage than longbows. For a high strength character, it can deliver heavy damage almost every time when shooting. Snipers Snipers are a slightly a bit longer than bows at Action Latency. It have a better chance of knockback and knock-out. Snipers are best to be used by a with better dexterity.' Each levels of Snipers gives out 5% additional Speed'. *Snipers are better to be used by a character with shorter Action Latency, it is because of the after-shot impact. *Snipers can only deflect short edge-weapons like knives. *Snipers can deliver approximately a very heavy damage when on combos. *It will slow the user when running. Guns Guns have three categories. One are light with faster reloading attacks, the other one can deal heavier damage towards several enemies with slower reloading attacks and the last one with high probablility of a knock-out along with the very-long-ranged attacks.' Each levels of Guns licensing will grants higher damage.' >Hand-Guns Can shoots as fast as bows, and because it can be two in a time with both hands, it is categorized to be much faster than bows. >Rifles When shooting, some clustering enemies are also hit with a particullarly high damage. >Scoped Can shoot even from a very long distance, as long as the target is withing the 'zooming'. Cards Cards have the most pletiful kinds and types among all other ranged weapons. Each one has a different debuffs. Cards may grant low attacks, but its plenty amount of combos are to be par with hand-guns. Cards are to be equip in numbers if to be used with a lot combos.' Each levels of Cards licensing will gives out a slightly haigher amount of LP as long as the target has been hit by Cards.' *Cards may can be equip by numbers, by the type must be the same. *Cards also have limitless projectile-range, because it can also be control around. *When attacking with cards, it can increases in size when flinging around longer. It will have a slightly higher damage depending on how larger it became. *Cards can be equip by both hands, it can be used faster, but may fling around and actually misses the target. The user can equip Eye Headband to have a 100% target lock. *Cards Action Latency is average, when equiping with both hands, it will be categorized having Action Latency as short as hand-guns. *Cards can be used to guard, its Parrying-Pass is high. Which makes it more to a defensive weapon. The Avis (Cards).jpg|The Avis concept art through the Paint Sealer (Souls).jpg|Sealer concept art through the Paint Category:Equipments Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Category:Battling Category:Gaming